


Their Body and Blood

by androidingly



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Master/Servant, Other, google translate Italian rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidingly/pseuds/androidingly
Summary: The moon is full and a lone sibling of sin makes their way to the bowels of the church cathedral. They should be cautious, as hungry things linger in the shadows...





	Their Body and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Satan help me I've never published a fic before, but I have an undying (heh) need for more vampire content so here we go!

Tonight was the blood moon and Papa would be hungry. Among other things. You shivered in delight as you made your way down the darkened cathedral halls towards the under-crypt. The small candle in your hand flickered creating elongated shadows that danced along the walls. Globs of hot wax dripped down and gathered in a small pool at the base of the candle holder.   
Not much farther now.

You finally came upon a great mahogany door at the end of your solitary walk, its behemoth size looming above all and threatening to swallow you whole. Bracing yourself, you took hold of the great brass door handles and pulled open the crypt door, wincing at the eerie squeaking that came from the old hinges. Such theatrics you think to yourself, but that’s part of what you loved most about him.

The room inside is almost pitch black, save the tiny orange light of your candle. Alcoves filled with long dead clergy lined the four square walls and as a centerpiece there sat an ornate stone coffin. The sides were carved with gilded reliefs and inlaid with precious gems depicting the Lucifer’s fall and subsequent reign over Hell. The upper corner of the large slab-like lid had been pushed ever so slightly to the side, leaving just enough space for a handhold. Setting down your things, you took hold of the side of the lid and shoved with as much strength as you could muster. The top slid off to the side of the tomb with a deafening thud.  
It was empty.

Confused, you looked around the room, squinting into the gloom. He had said to wake him come midnight and eat well beforehand. Had he woken early and sought some other donor? With a sigh, you turned to gather up your things and text his personal ghoul to get an update on the situation when all of a sudden the candle winked out. The crypt door you had left cracked open slammed violently shut leaving you in utter darkness. You felt your heart begin to race and your body pump adrenaline into your veins. Adds spice as he likes to say. Stepping carefully away from the coffin and into open blackness you called out. 

“Papa?”  
Silence  
“Master? I’m here sire.”  
A breath of air tickled past your ear and goosebumps prickled your skin. You smiled to yourself then, slipping into the familiar role easily.

“Master, the moon is full and hangs low. I know how ravenous you must be.”  
You undid the topmost buttons of your shirt and tilt your head to the side, bearing your delicate neck to the cold air.

“I’m here to offer myself up to you Master. Please come and drink your fill of me.”

Directly in front of you a pair of piercing red eyes blinked into existence, fixing your gaze like a viper and a voice soft as velvet and deadly as sin purred.

“Ghuleh. Disrobe for me.”

A hot pit dropped into your stomach, one part fear one part arousal, and you methodically undressed and stacked your clothes neatly. Unable to break his piercing gaze, you feet acutely aware of your nudity and gasp as feather light touches peppered your body for the briefest of moments, leaving you flushed and wanting.

“Relax” the voice whispered to you, and you feel a compulsion to lay down within the velvet lined coffin at the center of the room. It’s actually quite spacious you noted idly to yourself as you climbed over the lip and stretched out on the soft interior padding. Laying back you attempted once again to peer through the darkness.

“Please sire, I’m here. I need you,” you said to the void above you

In response you felt a body suddenly pressing down upon you, cool bare skin against your own heated flesh and soft lips kissing their way across your neck.

“You so look delicious my pet. Potrei mangiarti subito,” he murmured into your ear.  
“So obedient.” His fingers traced patterns along your thighs, creeping their way between your legs to rub teasing circles around your clit.  
“And so wet for me. Such a needy little thing you are no?”

Arching your body against him, you presented your neck once again. A clear silent invitation.

“Eager to serve me. Good, good.” He began to leave small nips along your throat, and slid two fingers inside you, hooking them forward in a way that made you tremble into him. 

“You have to use your words little one. What is it that you want specifically? Tell your Papa.”   
Panting you scrambled to arrange your words into something coherent. Of course he wants you to beg for it. Smug bastard.

“Drink me Master. Fuck me so hard I’ll be reminded of you for days. Drain me until ‘till you’re full. Please Daddy.”

With a groan his composure finally broke. He quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, stretching you open deliciously, and sank his fangs into your tender throat. The dual sensation set your nerves alight with a mixture of pain and pleasure. You could feel him moving against you, thrusting at a brutal pace and drinking in deep, greedy gulps of blood. Bringing your nails to scratch down his back only seemed to spur him on as he moved a thumb down to rub against your throbbing clit.

“Fuck! Papa, Daddy, please! So fucking good,” you managed to stammer out.  
The tight heat continued to build in intensity towards your climax while you also felt the first hazy exhaustion of blood loss. The combination was intoxifying and you locked your legs around his hips, moving in time with his thrusts to dive his cock in deep.

“Come for me Ghuleh, let go for Daddy,” he growled and with that you cried out, blinded by sensation.

You felt his own release, seed filling you to the brim, and you yanked him down into a crushing kiss, the taste of your own blood tangy and metallic on your tongue. It became impossible to resist the fog in your brain after that, and you allowed yourself to slip away into the post-feeding trance, content in his arms.

\---

Next you knew, you were blinking against the harsh rays of sun coming in shafts through your dormitory windows. Cleaned, changed into pajamas, and safe in your own bed, though still drowsy and feeling as if your limbs were made of lead.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good afternoon caro.” Papa’s chipper voice in the chair beside your bed brought a broad grin to your face.

“Afternoon Papa. Come to babysit me?”

“Of course! I’m afraid I may have gotten carried a bit, eh, overzealous in my feeding and taken too much blood. Le mie scuse più profonde.”  
You simply shake your head and sighed good naturedly, patting the space on the bed beside you. 

“Come make it up to me then. I need a big spoon to properly convalesce.”

He slipped in next to you, bodies slotting together perfectly, and he hummed contentedly into your hair as you drifted off once again into peaceful sleep.


End file.
